La visite (in)hospitalière
by Hermystic
Summary: Mid-season 2. Et si Eve avait rendu visite à Annalise lorsqu'elle est blessée ? Quelle aurait été sa réaction ? Eve/Annalise sous-entendus. Points de vue alternatifs.


****Titre :**** La visite (in)hospitalière

 ** **Auteure :**** Hermystic

 ** **Rating :**** T

 ** **Pairing :**** Eve/Annalise

 ** **Disclaimer :**** Je ne possède pas grand chose en dehors de ce que mon imagination a produit ! Ainsi les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la création de Peter Nowalk !

 ** **Notes :**** Hello tout le monde ! Qui dit Nuit du FoF dit essai d'écriture sur des fandoms peu habituels ! C'est le cas ici puisque c'est ma première tentative d'écriture sur la série Murder ! L'histoire se place peu après le mid-season 2 et fait référence à la suite … Le thème se prêtait particulièrement bien que c'est le mot « **Ventre** » qui est sorti pour écrire durant une heure ou plus ! Pour plus d'informations, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un MP ! Sur ce, bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

Le tir résonnait encore dans la pièce et ce longtemps après que le coupable et ses complices soient partis une fois les secours prévenus. Annalise essayait tant bien que mal d'endiguer le flot de sang coulant de sa blessure au ventre mais la douleur était bien trop forte. Elle tenta de tenir bon jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours en serrant les dents pour lutter contre la douleur se disant qu'après tout elle avait connu bien pire comme douleur.

Au loin, la sirène de l'ambulance retentit et l'attente reprit de façon insoutenable. Ce ne fut qu'une fois les ambulanciers à ses côtés qu'elle lâcha prise et qu'elle sombra dans l'inconscience. Elle avait parfois des périodes de conscience mais se sentait balloter de toutes parts accentuant la douleur. Elle se rendit juste compte qu'elle avait été transportée à l'hôpital si elle en croyait les néons qui diffusaient une lueur froide mais elle plongea dans le noir une fois arrivée au bloc opératoire.

Elle se réveilla ce qui lui sembla être des heures après alors qu'en réalité le matin était tout juste là. Perdue, elle se força à se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé avant que les événements de la nuit ne reviennent la frapper avec force. Wes ne s'était pas tenu au plan et avait visé le ventre la faisant horriblement souffrir. Un médecin entra dans la pièce pour vérifier ses constantes mais aussi pour lui poser quelques questions auxquelles elle répondit de façon monosyllabique. Il partit laissant le bruit des appareils médicaux envahir l'esprit d'Annalise.

La blessée oscillait entre des phases de sommeils et des phases de réveils. A chaque fois, la douleur était là toujours présente l'obligeant à appuyer sur le bouton de morphine ce qui la soulageait un temps jusqu'à ce que la dose autorisée ne soit atteinte et qu'elle ne puisse plus appuyer sur le bouton. Alors elle attendait que cela se débloque. Et elle recommençait.

Le personnel médical venait régulièrement vérifier ses bandages. Annalise se laissait faire comme un pantin. Elle grimaça et grogna quand elle était bougée de façon un peu trop brutale mais elle restait silencieuse la plupart du temps. Ce qui l'arrangeait d'une certaine façon parce qu'elle n'avait pas à inventer un nouveau mensonge pour se sortir de là. En réalité sa seule réaction fut quand Eve vint la voir après qu'elle ait été prévenue par Nate. Autant elle avait refusé toutes les visites autant Eve … Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, ou plutôt si elle le savait, mais elle voulait qu'elle soit là.

« Hey, fit doucement Eve en s'installant sur la chaise en plastique,

\- Hey, fit Annalise la voix rauque,

\- Comment tu vas ? Demanda bêtement Eve ne sachant trop que dire,

\- Pourrait aller mieux, marmonna l'alitée,

\- Qu'… Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? questionna Eve en essayant de rester ferme,

\- Chr… Wes m'a tiré dessus, souffla Annalise,

\- Q… Quoi ? Mais enfin … C… Comment ? Balbutia Eve,

\- Il _sait_ que je lui cache des choses, marmonna l'avocate en fermant les yeux,

\- Oh Annalise … Murmura Eve, est-ce que tu penses qu'il sait que je suis aussi … Impliquée ? demanda-t-elle,

\- Il ne va pas tarder à le savoir, articula tant bien que mal Annalise malgré la douleur lorsqu'elle bougea légèrement,

\- Tout va bien ? demanda encore Eve en se penchant sur Annalise avec inquiétude. »

Elle n'eut pour toute réponse qu'une main tâtonnant le matelas à la recherche de quelque chose qui s'avérait être la pompe à morphine. Un soupir de soulagement retentit dans la pièce. Eve observa Annalise qui tremblait sous le drap. Soucieuse qu'elle n'attrape pas froid, elle remit le tissu correctement mais elle se figea en entendant une mélodie sortir de la bouche de la blessée. Parce qu'elle se souvenait très bien de ce son et qu'elle ne pensait vraiment pas l'entendre à nouveau un jour.

« Annalise … ? fit doucement Eve en lui caressant le bras,

\- Shhhh tu vas réveiller le bébé, chuchota Annalise,

\- Quel bébé Annalise ? Demanda avec angoisse Eve,

\- Le mien et celui de Sam tiens ! répondit l'avocate,

\- Mais … L'accident … ? balbutia Eve,

\- De quoi parles-tu ? Interrogea Annalise, viens plutôt dire bonjour à mon fils ! tança-t-elle,

\- B…Bonjour, fit Eve en se penchant là où elle supposa que le bébé était,

\- C'est bien, laissons-le dormir d'accord ? fit Annalise,

\- O…Oui, cela me semble être une bonne idée, répondit Eve en se redressant pour partir,

\- Tu pars déjà ? Tu n'attends pas Sam ? demanda Annalise,

\- N…Non, j'ai un rendez-vous qui m'attend de toute urgence, inventa Eve,

\- Oh d'accord ! Reviens quand nous voir quand tu veux alors ! lança l'avocate,

\- Promis ! A bientôt ! salua Eve en sortant précipitamment de la chambre. »

Sous le choc, Eve avança tant bien que mal les jambes tremblantes. Mais bien vite, elle dut s'asseoir devant la force des souvenirs revenaient en bloc et que le rejet de Sam lui faisait à nouveau mal. Terriblement mal. Parce qu'elle n'avait pu être là pour soutenir Annalise et qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que ces souvenirs-là surgissent à nouveau. Comme si tout ce qui s'était passé avec son ancienne amante avait eu lieu la veille. Mais elle aurait dû savoir depuis longtemps qu'il était inutile de fuir le passé et que celui-ci n'était jamais bien loin …

* * *

Je ne sais pas trop ce que ça donne pour un premier essai et espère avoir été cohérente quand même !

A bientôt !


End file.
